


Gämé Dubs | Episode 1 | DOOM 3 (Novelization)

by Indurok



Series: Gämé Dubs [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom 3 BFG Edition, Fandub, Gen, Gämé Dubs, Novelization, Parody, YouTube, doom 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indurok/pseuds/Indurok
Summary: Some chicken nuggets have gone missing from a Martian restaurant, and an investigation has begun. But these disappearances go a lot deeper than our main detectives initially thought.A novelization of a video I made on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsjOf9_Axk4
Series: Gämé Dubs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978630





	1. The Chicken Nugget Farm

_Chicken Nugget Corporation_ was an American fast-food company, originally founded in 2042 as a small family-owned restaurant called _The Chicken Nugget Farm_ , which was built in Guacamole, Idaho—a strange decision to name a new city after a Mexican dip. The Buttrugger family’s company grew to become a huge success due to the popularity of their chicken nuggets.

As the decades went by, the founders’ grandson, Malcolm Buttrugger, decided to expand his business farther than Earth. He wanted his chicken nuggets’ worldwide success to be spread across the galaxy. He began by building a restaurant on the nearby planet of Mars, which also included an entire facility to farm chickens used to make the nuggets.

There were many claims against him that the reason for doing this was that he was just greedy for money, which he quickly dismissed. They should have been grateful that the quality of the food hadn’t deteriorated. His product was made the same way since it began. It was so much a success that he feared trying to cut corners would ultimately cut into the quality of the food, thus receiving bad reviews, sending his company spiraling into oblivion.

If nothing changed in the food-making process, his popularity would continue to grow.

30 years after Malcolm took over the company from his grandparents, more and more customers had taken to inhabiting Mars just to obtain the delicious food. But very soon, Buttrugger discovered a problem. All chicken nuggets that had been made over the past week kept disappearing. It was unclear whether someone was stealing them, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this. He called in a professional, who quickly boarded a ship to Mars to help investigate the matter.

He would not let some cowardly saboteur jeopardize his success on Mars.


	2. The Detective’s Arrival

In the Traffic Monitoring Station, somewhere in the chicken nugget facility, Buttrugger and one of his employees, generically named Steve, looked at a computer screen. It revealed a dropship approaching the planet. Steve started taking a scan of the ship. While one of the pilots aboard confirmed their identification, a transmission came through from the other.

“Hey there, Steve,” a male voice through the speaker. “I’m just calling because I wanted to ask whether I’m supposed to press this big red button or not.”

Steve and Buttrugger looked at each other, confused. They were not aware of any such button on any ship. They didn’t know anything about ship design.

The voice continued. “Because there’s a really big red button that says, ‘Do Not Push’.”

The computer began calculating the ship’s orbital insertion into the planet’s atmosphere.

“But I don’t know what happens when you push it, so I’m kinda curious. Should I push it, do you think?”

Buttrugger and Steve just shook their heads at the idiocy of the pilot. The ship was getting closer to the planet.

“Okay, I’m just gonna push it.”

They both slapped their palms to their faces. Then in the bottom right corner of the screen, they saw video footage of the ship, which had somehow burst into flames as it was entering the atmosphere.

The pilot started panicking. “Oh no, the ship’s on fire! Oh no!” He let out a scream just as the feed was cut and the visual footage disappeared.

There were a few seconds of silence before Steve spoke up. “Um, sir, their ship just exploded.”

“Dammit,” Buttrugger yelled. “Now who am I going to play Minecraft with?” His circle of friends with whom he played the video game _Minecraft_ was now shortened to only two people. Now his live streams were gonna be worth practically nothing with only three people involved.

But he was quickly distracted by another dropship that flew by just outside the window. “Oh look, another ship. I wonder who’s on there. Do you know who’s on there?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know who’s on there.”

# **********

A large door into the docks opened beneath the dropship as it hovered above it. It slowly and carefully lowered down through the doors.

The pilot spoke through the intercom. “Okay, guys, I’m gonna have to apologize for my parking job. I’m not that great. But I will do the best I can to not mess this up and crash the ship and kill us all. So just keep your seatbelts on until we land, and then—”

The pilot was just saying random words at this point while the ship rotated as to line up its entrance with the dock. The ship’s door opened as a boarding ramp extended from the dock and attached to the ship.

Two male figures stepped out of the ship and walked side by side along the dock. One of them, named Elliot Swann, was a middle-aged man with a goatee and a bald head, but he had dark hair wherever hair remained. He was dressed in a suit and wore a pair of glasses on his face. The other man, named Jack Campbell, was older but had more of a headful of hair. He wore a military uniform, which showed how much more muscular he was than his friend. He carried what appeared to be a large laptop.

“Finally, we made it to The Chicken Nugget Farm,” Elliot said to Jack. “This is the best place in the galaxy to get chicken nuggets. Have you had any before?”

“I can’t say that I have,” the older man said. “My dad owns a farm and he makes chicken nuggets all the time.”

“Really?” the other man said, somewhat surprised. “Well, I think you’re missing out because there are some great nuggets.”

While they headed for the entrance, a third person stepped off the ship.

The passenger didn’t have a name, even though he was the protagonist because when the YouTuber, yours truly, created the video, he forgot to come up with a name for him. He didn’t even have any characters address the marine as anything else besides “buddy” or “man”. So he will henceforth be referred to as “Marine” since that’s what every other character calls him in the actual game. So there.

Marine looked around, feeling a little lost. He looked at his map, wondering if he might have read it wrong. He considered asking someone else for directions. The employee he talked to directed him towards the main entrance of the facility.

He entered the building and was greeted by a bland employee who sat behind a desk, immediately giving off the impression that he couldn’t care less about his job. He could give Squidward Tentacles a run for his money. The man welcomed Marine so flatly, you wouldn’t feel the slightest bump if you drove over him.

The employee looked at Marine with a deadpan expression. “I take it you’re the guy who’s here to investigate the disappearances of our chicken nuggets.” He reached into a drawer on the desk and pulled out a small computer tablet. “Anyway, here, take my bank card.” He placed it on the table. It blatantly displayed his banking information. “You can steal that if you want. I don’t care. My life’s a living hell being stuck in this place anyway, so I don’t give a shit.”

Marine silently stared in confusion as the man slid his chair to the computer and began typing. “Anyway… Oh, looks like my Skip-The-Dishes order is almost here, so you might as well be on your way.” He pointed towards a door behind the desk. “Your boss is waiting for you down that hall, so see ya.”

Still stunned by the bizarre encounter, Marine shook himself out of it and headed into the hallway. Being a detective, he had met a lot of different kinds of people, but no one quite like that guy. He hoped the rest of the employees would be _twice_ as pleasant, at least.


	3. The Missing Nuggets

Elliot furiously slammed his hands on the desk. “I don’t understand why you won’t give me the chicken nuggets that I ordered!”

The owner of the restaurant, Malcolm Buttrugger, stood on the opposite side of the boardroom, scratching his bald head. He returned Elliot’s glare with his one good eye. “I already told you, we don’t have any chicken nuggets. They’ve gone missing.”

Elliot was taken aback. “What? Impossible!” He slowly started to become visibly more irritable. “If I don’t get my daily dose of chicken nuggets, I’m gonna throw a fit!”

Malcolm raised his hand, gesturing at Elliot to relax. “Now just calm down, alright? We already have someone looking into the situation.” In a bit of a mood swing, he turned around to face the wall behind him, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m going to look away now. I feel so ashamed.” He let out a few sobs. “I let the chicken nuggets disappear! It’s so horrible! I can’t even—”

Elliot broke him out of his despair with an offer to help. “Maybe I can look around for the chicken nuggets, and then we’ll be good. Then your business can continue.”

Malcolm stood there and pondered this idea. It was so simple. Why didn’t he think of it before? He had exhausted every other method except for that. But if Mr. Swann was willing to search the facility, those nuggets were as good as found, and his business would be back on track again.

“You know what?” Buttrugger said. “That’s not a bad idea.” He turned back to face Elliot again. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. If you can find the chicken nuggets and help my business, you will be rewarded greatly.”

Elliot waved in dismissal to the last thing Malcolm said. “No reward is necessary. All I want is my chicken nuggets. Because I get very grumpy if I haven’t had my nuggets.” He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “I think I might be addicted or something.”

Malcolm almost chuckled. “Oh, that’s fine. I mean, it’s the only food we ever have.” He stepped away from the table. “Anyway, I’ll go get you guys the access codes to all the rooms and you can begin your search.”

Elliot looked at his friend Jack and uttered one small phrase.

“Butt itch.”

Jack was dumbfounded. That just came out of nowhere. Was he declaring that his butt had an itch? If so, he was perfectly capable of scratching it himself. Or maybe he said it as some secret code. Although Jack was very good at paying close attention to whatever Elliot said. He definitely would have remembered if he had initiated some new secret code system between them.

Nah, it was most likely just random.


	4. Laser Tag

Marine walked through an automatic door that led into a room full of computers. He figured this was probably the security room. Standing in front of one of the computers was his boss, who was quite experienced in the detective business. He was recently assigned to be the lead detective in this investigation.

The detective turned around to face Marine. “Oh, hey, buddy. What took you so long?” He leaned closer to Marine. “Were you eavesdropping on a conversation that you shouldn’t have been listening to?” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

He straightened up his posture, hands on his hips as he introduced himself. “Anyway, I’m your boss. My name is Butt-Slapping Bob. And I just—”

A beeping sound came from one of the computers and schematics for one of the buildings in the facility appeared on the screen.

“Oh look.” Bob walked towards the screen, his finger extended towards the schematics. “See on that computer screen? It’s a building.” He pointed down to the ground. “It’s this building. It’s got a butt that needs slapping. So go out and slap it, please. And then—”

He stopped himself. He seemed to have forgotten about their main job. He shook his head and took a few steps towards Marine until he was right beside him.

“Actually, you need to look for chicken nuggets, so do that in the meantime.”

A robot on the ground unfolded its legs and stood up. Butt-Slapping Bob crouched down to pet it, causing it to wave its butt from side to side. Barking sounds could be heard from its audio emitter. It looked up at Marine and barked again with excitement.

“This is my pet dog,” Bob said. “His name is Robot. He walks around sometimes, and people follow him.” He looked confused. “I don’t really know why. I mean, he doesn’t do anything else.”

Marine was instructed to go to the laser tag arena. But Marine was too busy wondering about the meaning behind his boss’s name. He didn’t start questioning his orders to go to the laser tag arena until he got there. Behind a glass window stood one of the employees who worked there. He greeted Marine.

“Hey, buddy. Welcome to the laser tag arena. If you wanna get your equipment from that locker over there, I’ll just open it for ya, then you can head into the arena.”

The employee hit a button on the console in front of him, causing the locker to open. Marine grabbed the gear and put it on. He was stopped before he could leave the room.

“Oh, there’s something I should let you know. There are some renovations—”

He was interrupted by his phone and he walked to the opposite side of the room. “Oh, hang on. My phone’s ringing.” He answered the call. “Hello. Mom, I told you not to call me while I’m at work.”

Marine just stood there awkwardly, as he waited for the employee to return.

“I don’t care what Dad’s doing. If he’s drunk again, that’s your problem.”

Marine slowly inched towards the door leading to the arena.

“I don’t live with you anymore, Mom. Leave me alone!”

He slipped through the doorway, almost running into another customer, donned in laser tag gear as well. He spoke to Marine, but his voice was muffled by the mask he was wearing, making it impossible to understand a word he was saying.

The guy just kept talking and Marine was unsure what to do. So he aimed the laser gun at him and pulled the trigger. A beam of light shone on the guy’s vest and he overdramatically threw himself back on top of a crate, pretending to be dead. Marine rolled his eyes and continued through the hallways until he reached the arena.

It was a large empty room with literally nothing in it. So what was the point of this room then? There wasn’t even anyone here. Perhaps it was empty because it served absolutely no purpose in this narrative. Hell, he didn’t even understand why he was sent here when he was supposed to be looking for chicken nuggets.

He opened a door, laser gun raised, ready to fire at whoever dared to oppose him. This was his best game after all. The only person in the room was not wearing any equipment, but instead, was watching what appeared to be a horror flick.

The man turned and shook his head. “Dude, look, I don’t wanna play laser tag right now. Can’t you see I’m busy watching one of the best horror movies ever?” His voice rang with excitement as he continued. “There’s this great part where the portal to Hell opens up and demons flood out and destroy everyone.”

He turned and looked at the screen again, and said in a menacing voice, “They say that when the portal to Hell opens in the movie… it opens for real. I wonder what that’s like.”

Then the aforementioned scene was playing in the film. Skulls flew out of the glowing orange portal and soared all around the room, possessing anyone in their way. The guy watching the film kept commenting on how cool the scene was.

Marine found himself unable to draw his attention away from the movie. He knew he had work to do but to pass on watching one of his favorite films? It was only halfway through the film. He’d still have plenty of time to do his job if he stayed for the rest of it.

Three hours later, Marine had found himself not only watching the remainder of the movie but also multiple episodes of a TV show called _Zombie Horde_. He got chills up his spine as a sinister voice issued a “Stay tuned” while the zombie onscreen screamed at the camera before the screen went to static.

While the credits rolled, Marine shook himself to get rid of the chills. He thanked his new friend for inviting him to watch his shows with him. But now was the time for Marine to go back to his job of... playing laser tag. He was getting more and more confused about where his priorities lie.

As he left the room, he heard a strange noise. Someone somewhere was calling out for chicken nuggets.

From somewhere in the walls, and imp showed up. Imps were monsters that were well-known for their particular fondness of chicken nuggets. He figured he had found the culprit, but the creature didn’t have a single nugget in his possession. Because it kept yelling “chicken nuggets”, it was merely searching for them.

It had to be stopped.

Marine knew just what to do. He aimed his laser gun at the abomination and pulled the trigger. The beam of light caused the imp’s body to dissipate. It was a known fact that imps were allergic to lasers. If imps were the cause of the disappearance of the chicken nuggets, then Marine knew there were more throughout the facility. So it was time to laser them to death.


	5. Butt-Slapping Arrest

Butt-Slapping Bob’s face appeared on the computer screen in front of Marine. “Oh, so that’s how Skype works. I never used a Skype before.”

Marine sighed, shaking his head slightly. What could he want this time?

“Anyway, I’m calling to let you know that the police are coming to arrest me, so I have to sort of run away, you know.”

He stammered to find something else he wanted to say. “I hope you slapped that butt that I asked you to. Because, I mean, I can’t go into space, into fricking… airless… space. ‘Cause that’s stupid. Who’d do that? That’s… bullshit. That’s… a suicide mission.”

The feed was cut. Marine didn’t get a word in edgewise. All he could do now was question his life choices.

Then he saw something approach the railing of the above floor, just outside the office he was in.

“Oh great, now what?” He asked, already annoyed by the people he had to deal with so far. He approached the window to get a better look.

“Play,” said the creature as it placed its paws up on the railing.

“Oh, a bulldog,” Marine said with a sigh. “That’s just what I need.”

“Play,” the deformed bulldog said again as the railing bent under its weight. It stepped back onto the floor and, repeating the same phrase, it took a giant leap and landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_. It rushed to the window of the office.

“Okay,” Marine backed away from the window, gesturing for the dog to stay. “You stay out of here, dog. I don’t want to play right now.”

The talking dog continued to repeat the one word in its vocabulary as it begged to be let into the office.

“Please leave me alone.”

The dog turned the corner. Marine knew it was just behind the door. He jumped at the sudden impact the dog made with the door. The door was bent inwards, completely out of shape.

“Oh no,” he said as he rushed to the door in an attempt to keep it from taking any more damage as the dog rammed into it a few more times. “Bad dog! No! Don’t break the door!”

The dog appeared on the other side of the window again. It’s back legs bent as if it were about to jump. Marine braced himself as the animal crashed through the glass, spreading shards all over the floor.

Marine panicked as he exited the office, all the while the dog tried to jump upon him. “Hey! No! Bad!”


	6. Procrastination

Elliot sat in an office, talking to Malcolm. “Look, man, I’ve searched everywhere, but I can’t find anything on the disappearing chicken nuggets.”

Malcolm glared at Elliot through the video screen. “Dude, you’ve just been playing _Apex Legends_ for the past hour and a half.”

Offended by the response, Elliot shouted back, “Dude, it’s a really awesome game.”

“No, it’s not. It’s just another company trying to cash in on this stupid battle royale phase. If you and your buddy don’t keep looking for those chicken nuggets, I’m gonna be kicking you out of my restaurant and you’ll never be welcome here a—”

“Alright, screw you, hater!” Elliot said as he ended the video call. He looked at Jack. “He’s probably just a noob.”

Jack set his huge laptop on the desk nearby. “Ah, don’t mind him. I’ve got my gaming laptop. Let’s play another round.”

Then they continued playing more video games for many hours instead of doing their job… until they lost their connection to the internet.

They made their way to the source of the Wi-Fi connection which was in a room with a large computer. Elliot began typing on the computer, trying to figure out the problem. And shortly, he did.

“Well, that explains why the games stopped working. Mr. Buttrugger got a new Wi-Fi router with a different password. And he removed the password.” He turned to Jack and asked in desperation, “How are we supposed to play more _A-pex Leg-in-dis_?”

Jack chose to ignore that deliberate mispronunciation and suggested they try to find Buttrugger’s office. If there was any place to find the Wi-Fi password, it would be there.

“He’ll pay for interrupting my Twitch stream,” Elliot declared in a fit of anger.


	7. Former World of Kings Player

“Now where am I?” Marine asked himself as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

This place was a mess; there were grates spread all across the floor and ceiling, long slimy appendages emerging from the busted wall panels, blood splattered everywhere. Pinned to the ceiling was a man, who was naked for some reason. His torso was completely cut open, leaving his ribcage completely exposed. That explained the blood.

Despite his condition, the guy still seemed to be alive and well. The spikes that jutted out of his chest didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. This must have just been the new trend going around online. Although, pants would have been appreciated, at least.

The man started singing in a high voice that was slightly shaky and out of tune.

“Oh, the opera hall,” Marine deduced.

As the man continued his terrible singing, creatures started poking their heads out of the broken wall panels. Jeers and declares of hatred for this ear grating ordeal echoed through the room.

“I hate that guy’s singing!” one of the creatures yelled in a rough voice. “Come on, everyone let’s go kill him!”

A few other creatures crawled out from the walls, their extra limbs clinging to the walls like spiders. They shouted in agreement. “Kill him! Bad singing! Kill him very dead!”

# **********

# 

“I can’t believe they killed that guy very dead,” Marine said to himself, “just because he was a bad singer.”

He had left the room through another door after watching the creatures mercilessly tear that guy apart. Marine walked down a long corridor before coming by an intersecting hall. He tried to figure out which way to go.

He heard something breathing loudly from one of the hallways. Something emerged from the darkness on spider-like legs. It was yet another weird creature with the most oddly-shaped head.

“Mapleple,” it whispered to him.

Unphased by the creepiness, Marine responded, “Okay, Mapleple is not my real name. That’s just my username in _World of Kings_.”

Then the creature turned around, revealing a female torso on the opposite side of it, with a head that contained multiple eyes. At least it wasn’t as creeping as the face on the backside.

It yelled in a female voice, “Mapleple! Why don’t you play _World of Kings_ anymore? Have you given up on me? I thought we were friends!”

Marine took out his laser tag gun and fired in the creature’s direction. She shrieked as her entire body started to vaporize. He froze as he realized what he had done.

Who knew his in-game wife was allergic to lasers? And he just killed her.

He awkwardly stepped near a door, which automatically opened, and he walked through to continue his mission.


	8. Imps Ambush Random Unimportant Laser Tag Players

Three random unimportant laser tag players walked into what appeared to be a large garage. To the left of them was a car, and on the opposite side, several boxes. They had their guns ready for any possible attack against them. As they looked around, the first guy sighed in annoyance.

“This is the most boring game of laser tag I’ve ever played,” he said.

“Tell me about it,” the second guy said. “We haven’t run into any frigging enemies yet.”

“Shh,” The first guy said again as he reacted to a sound. “Did you hear that?” Everyone aimed their guns towards a noise that came from further into the room.

“It sounded like creepy crawlies,” the third guy said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

The first guy walked further away from the group, looking around. “Mike, how many times have I told you to not talk anymore—”

He was interrupted by an imp, dying almost immediately. The other members of the group fired at it while the imp moved around, weaving through the lasers.

“Holy shit, it’s an alien thingy!” the second guy said as he continued to fire his beam of light.

“It looks like a necromorph!” Mike said. “Let’s kill it!”

“Guy Number Four here!” some random fourth guy said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The men released the triggers of their weapons as the chicken-nugget-hungry imp slipped out of view behind a large box. Fearing for their lives, they split up and looked around for their foe. Mike shivered as he went to the other side of the large box. But he was suddenly attacked from behind.

The laser from his gun caused a pipe to explode, which caused a chain reaction of explosions throughout the whole system. It stopped when the final explosion destroyed the machine that was used to make Kool-Aid.

# **********

Marine entered the Kool-Aid control room just in time to find a woman having a mental breakdown. She turned to face him as she freaked out.

“Oh no!” she shouted. “The Kool-Aid system is blown up!” She turned around as her eyes welled up with tears. “Now how am I supposed to drink delicious Kool-Aid?” Then she started to twitch. “I’m so mad I could just _turn into a floating head thingy_!”

Her body fell to the floor, as her skull burst out of her head and started floating around, screaming in rage. She begged Marine to fix the machine and that’s what he did.

So Kool-Aid continued to be delicious.


	9. Guy Number Four

Elliot Swann and Jack Campbell found themselves at the bigger-than-my-house garage, where there were dead people scattered around. Completely ignoring the bodies, Elliot was humming the _Pink Panther_ theme music.

He stopped humming to ask his friend, “Are we almost at Buttrugger’s office yet?”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not too good at reading maps. I don’t know where we’re going.”

Elliot wanted to point out that what Jack had been looking at this whole time was not a map, but a giant laser tag gun. But he felt much smarter because of it, so he chose to say nothing. To the left, he saw a vehicle sitting on the road. Ahead of it was a big garage door. He figured it was time to look somewhere else.

“Well, there’s a vehicle over there,” Elliot said, pointing to it. “We could take that and just look around.” They walked down a few steps towards the vehicle. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? I mean, we’re going out into the airless voice of Mars and stuff.” He and Jack opened the doors and entered the vehicle. Elliot shook his head. “I dunno. Whatever.”

“I don’t think the word ‘void’ works there,” Jack said.

Shortly after the vehicle drove off, Marine entered the garage. He was humming a Japanese song until he was interrupted by a customer and fellow laser tag player. He had several injuries on his body, but he was still strong enough to stand.

The man waved, grabbing Marine’s attention. “Excuse me, sir.”

“Oh, hey, buddy,” Marine responded as he approached the wounded man.

“Hi, my name is Guy Number Four. I randomly showed up in a scene—” He was interrupted by a few violent coughs. “Sorry, I have a cold. I randomly showed up in a scene that I thought had three people in it, but I ended up being in there too.” He grabbed a small folded up wallet and handed it to Marine. “Here, take my wallet. I’m probably gonna die soon. My wife could use the money.”

Marine heard a noise behind him, but when he turned around, nothing was there. He cautiously looked around the room as the guy continued to talk. But then, once again, another creature showed up and leaped at Guy Number Four.

“Creepy crawly!” the creature cried as it jabbed its spear-like arms through the poor man’s torso. “Creepy crawly. Creepy.”

“Oh no. Oh, I’m dead,” Guy Number Four said as he examined the deep holes in his chest before instantly dying right there on the floor.

Marine just watched in confusion as the whole thing unfolded. “Well, that was random.”


	10. YouTube Career Ruined

Marine entered an office with a few computers sitting on top of desks. He felt utter joy. He had no idea why but he felt a sudden urge to play hundreds of video games right now. So he made plans to do that just as soon as he figured out what video games _were_.

When he found a working computer, he was about to click on a button until it disappeared and Elliot Swann’s face appeared on the secondary screen. “Hey, I see you’ve made it to my computer.”

Marine glared daggers at the man who removed the button he so desperately wanted to click.

“Now, I have a favor to ask of you,” Elliot said. “Could you just delete my internet search history? I mean…” He raised his hands defensively. “Not for any particular reason. I just think it’d be a good idea, just in case, you know.” His face disappeared.

Marine continued to glare at the screen for a few seconds before he noticed that the buttons reappeared on the other screen. The two buttons said “Transmit” and “Cancel” The cursor immediately flew to the cancel button.

“Boop,” he said as he clicked on it.

Shortly after that, the face of Elliot reappeared on the other screen, only this time, his expression was much more furious.

“You idiot?” He yelled. “You just wiped out my computer’s hard drive! I was rendering a video! It took me two weeks to set up all those audio files and video files!” He angrily pointed a finger at Marine. “Screw you, dude! Go die!”

“Well, gee, sorry,” Marine said a half-second too late before the call was cut off. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t _really_ sorry, anyway. He restarted and set up the computer as his own and decided to try playing video games for the first time. Now he would fit in with the cool kids.

But then he realized that he wasn’t a kid anymore and started questioning his life choices again.


	11. Skeleton Party

“Well, hello there,” a rocket-launcher-wielding skeleton shouted as Marine entered his room. “It’s nice to see you again, cuz it’s party time!”

Marine felt confused. What the skeleton said implied that they had met before, but he had no recollection of his face whatsoever. Perhaps they had met back when he had skin. But the voice didn’t sound familiar either.

The skeleton cheered as he fired a rocket from one of his shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. The projectile propelled itself through the air and made contact with a steel beam that supported the ceiling. Along with it, several other beams toppled over, crashing to the ground. Marine jumped back as giant metal pipes nearly landed on top of him. Another destroyed pipe that still dangled from the ceiling was spraying fire from the end of it. Luckily, it didn’t reach far enough to bring harm to anybody. Additionally, no one else was hurt in the accident either.

“Oh shit,” the skeleton said in a panic over his mistake. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Marine waved at the skeleton to assure him he was fine.

“I guess that’s why my wife never lets me shoot fireworks,” the boney man said sheepishly. “Okay, sorry.”


	12. The True Culprit

Marine made his way into yet another office. It was small, but it had a computer in it as many rooms in this factory did. The only thing on the screen was static. He leaned closer and fiddled around with the keyboard, trying to get it to work. But then the static cleared, revealing the elderly face of the company owner, Malcolm Buttrugger. Why would he do a video call with Marine? Marine wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Buttrugger seemed to be a little upset.

“Ah, so you’re the one who’s been following me around, trying to find my chicken nuggets.”

Marine’s eyebrows lowered in confusion. He was _supposed_ to try and find the chicken nuggets. He was _hired_ by Mr. Buttrugger to find out what happened to them. Perhaps the old man made a mistake, confused him for someone else.

Malcolm continued. “Well, let me tell you, you will never get them because I have all of them.”

Marine raised an eyebrow. Why would he be hired to look for missing nuggets if the owner had them the whole time? Maybe he found out where they were and was calling to let Marine know that the investigation was over.

“Did you really think that they just went missing?”

Marine nodded.

“Well, they didn’t because I was the one who hid them in the first place. I will use these chicken nuggets to take over Mars, and then Earth, and then…” Malcolm froze. He struggled to get words out, but nothing came. Then he just said, “I didn’t think anything farther ahead than that, but, I mean…”

If that was the case, then why did he hire detectives to investigate. Whether they were here or not would have had no hindrance to his plan whatsoever, unless Marine decided to try and stop him.

Malcolm continued. “Either way, I’m gonna absorb the power of these chicken nuggets, and you will all die. So goodbye forever.”

The video faded back into static. Marine just stared at the screen in disbelief. He was being toyed with this whole time.

He ran through a list in his head of all the crazy stuff that he went through. His boss was a public menace that slapped people’s butts, playing laser tag was mandatory just to get through the facility, Elliot Swann was a chicken nugget addict on top of being a streamer and YouTube Let’s Player, his in-game wife in World of Kings was a clingy alien thing, and he met someone whose name was “Guy Number Four”.

But now, as if it wasn’t bad enough already, he was just informed that the chicken nuggets he had been searching for had some sort of supernatural power to them, and Buttrugger was now evil. He sighed heavily as he slumped down onto the chair behind him, resting his hand on his face.

He was surrounded by lunatics.

# **********

Marine entered the bathroom. “How can someone take over the world with chicken nuggets, anyway?” he asked himself. “It seems nonsensical.”

“I can see the exit, finally,” a voice said from one of the stalls. “I’m almost out of these damn sewers.”

He looked inside the stall and saw a toilet the size of a king-size bed. It was the weirdest thing. No one’s butt could be that big to sit on a toilet like that. The weirdness intensified as he saw a large fat man climbing out of the toilet. He was covered in all manner of sewage, perfectly complemented by the odor.

Generous enough to keep his distance, the man issued a warning to Marine. “Listen, dude, don’t ever use the toilets in this place. They’re disgusting.”

Marine took his word for it. Other than the smell of waste, the customer looked and behaved in a less crazy way than everyone else he had met thus far.

They bid each other farewell and went their separate ways while Marine was now concerned as to where he should relieve his bowels.


	13. Monster Guard

A guard just stood in the middle of a hallway, guarding it. But suddenly he was struck by some sort of electricity. There was an evil laugh behind him as he collapsed to the floor. The laughing maniac was none other than the evil Malcolm Buttrugger.

“I used my Force lightning, just like Emperor Palpatine,” Malcolm said.

The guard was writhing on the floor in pain.

“Whoa, dude,” Malcolm said with concern. “Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?”

The man continued groaning in pain as his body started to change its shape. He became a lot bulkier, so much so that he stretched out his shirt, causing it to rip and fall off of his torso. A tentacle forcefully pushed out of his right arm, replacing his hand. Buttrugger watched in awe as the transformation occurred. The guard stood up and examined his new body.

“Whoa!” the guard exclaimed in amazement. He flexed his biceps. “I feel like a badass.”


	14. Cubic Wife

“Holy shit, how did I get on this train?” Marine asked. “I don’t even know!”

He stood at the driver’s end of a small train, moving at Mach 4. His mind was too overtaken by confusion to make an immediate attempt to slow down the train. He had no idea how he got here, but he knew if he didn’t do something now, every bone and organ in his body would make contact with the wall at the end of the track, quite literally when going through a glass windshield at that speed would open his body right up.

He fiddled with the controls on the console, but nothing seemed to change the speed. He pushed a few more buttons and moved some more levers, but to no avail. The entire console was sparking with electricity. Marine shielded his face. Trying to stop it was no longer an option. He looked outside to see the end of the track quickly approaching.

“Oh, I’m gonna crash,” he said in defeat.

He braced himself for impact. He placed his hands flat on the console and prepared his legs to jump. He didn’t want his pelvic area to smash into the console. He remembered one rule he told himself: death comes before the shattering of his dreams of raising a family.

The wall was getting closer until he realized there was a huge gap in the track. So instead of impacting the wall, the front end scraped by the end of the track at the other side of the gap. The back end of the train nearly fell into the gap, but the underside hit the end of the track before it bounced back up on top of it.

Marine was bounced into the air and ended up laying on the floor. He scrambled to his knees to see that the contact had slowed the train down significantly. The train finally made contact with the wall, which caused Marine’s ribs to make contact with the control console.

He groaned as he lay on his back with his hands on his chest. “Ow. Okay, that hurt. Ow.” It didn’t feel like anything was broken, but he took great caution in his attempt to stand up. “Oh, man.”

He moved a chunk of metal out of the way of the windshield and climbed out. He jumped down onto the track, looking around for a way to go. The only way to go was down to the ground below. He dangled from the side of the track by his arms and dropped down, landing neatly on his feet. “Well, that sucks. I don’t even know how I ended up here.” He looked around and discovered a ladder leading up to a platform. “Whatever. I’ll just go kill more bad guys or whatever.”

He climbed up the ladder and entered the first door he saw at the top. Inside, there was a computer. He decided to try doing a Skype call with his boss. The second he logged into the computer, it started ringing. His boss was calling him. He answered the call to see his boss in a different location than he was last time. He couldn’t quite make out where he was.

“Hey, man,” his boss said. “It’s me, Butt-Slapping Bob. So they allowed me one more Skype call.” He had a sheepish grin on his face. “So I’m kind of in jail right now because after they gave me a warning, I slapped the woman cop’s butt, so now I’m here.”

Marine looked at the screen with a deadpan expression as he nodded, unsurprised of the other detective’s predicament.

Bob shrugged. “I don’t know what is up with me and slapping butts. I mean, I know my name is Butt-Slapping Bob, but I mean, come on!”

The call ended. Marine sighed. Was that it? That was all he called about? It had no significance to the mission whatsoever.

He scoffed and exited the room. He found another door that led to a hallway. He followed the hallway, passing many doors until he reached a large automatic door that opened to reveal an employee sitting at a computer. He recognized the man as one of his oldest friends, who had no name, so he shall be referred to as “the guy”. The guy stood up and greeted him.

“Hey, man. I heard you got a pointless Skype call. I’ve gotten a lot of those. Anyway, I wanted to admit something to you.” The guy took a deep breath. “I am in love with your wife.”

Marine rolled his eyes. This was typical behavior for the guy. He wasn’t the brightest mind in his circle of friends. Regardless, he corrected his friend. “But I don’t have a wife.”

“Really?” the guy asked, scratching his head. “Are you sure about that? I thought I remembered you had a wife named Felecia or something.”

Marine held back a sigh. “Dude, that’s your wife.”

The guy looked surprised. “Oh. Really? I didn’t know I was married. How long was I married?” He looked at one of the monitors on his desk. On the screen was a cube-shaped object with a small face on it. He pointed at it. “Is that cube my wife? Is that my wife?”

Marine was losing his patience. He raised his voice as he said, “Yes, that cube is your wife. Geez, are you really that dumb? I mean, seriously.”

The guy typed in his computer and a door opened nearby, allowing Marine to pass through. He made his way towards a giant arcade machine on the opposite side. He figured he might as well give it a play. He read the title of the game.

“Hmm. ‘Food Simulator’. I wonder what that means.” He tapped the play button and two large extensions on the side of the machine moved to the left and right sides of him. “Oh, well, it looks like I’m about to find out.” The ends of the extended parts began to glow a bright orange color. “So, I’m guessing this is a VR thing? I dunno.”

The lights grew brighter as the machine emitted a loud _whirr_. Suddenly, he was transported to some sort of tunnel. It was red and fleshy-looking.

“Oh,” he said as it took a couple of seconds for him to process what was going on. He was still standing on the machine’s platform, but in the game, he realized he was traveling through what might have been intestines. He wasn’t sure.

“Oh!” he repeated, this time, with disgust. “Oh, is this what food sees when we eat it?” He shielded his eyes from the horrifying sight. “I’ll never be able to eat again!”


	15. Fan-Made Portal Replica

Marine entered a large room, where, to the left, he saw a full-sized replica of the portal he had seen in the horror movie he watched before. It looked exactly like the original portal, down to the tiniest detail. Even the way the bright orange light danced like a candle-lit flame in the center of the portal was spot on. Greatly impressed, he commented on the obvious fact that someone had created a replica of the portal.

He looked up to see Malcolm Buttrugger standing at a control console. The old man let out a goofy laugh as he shouted, “I have opened the portal to the demon world!”

Marine stared up in awe. “The demon world? No way! Just like in the movie!”

Malcolm nodded. “Yes, just like in the movie. I’m a huge fan. I’ve always wanted to tr—”

He was cut off by someone stumbling into the room through the portal. It was a man wearing a hazmat suit.

“Wait, what?” Malcolm said, rubbing his bald head.

The man was accompanied by a larger creature. It was twice as big as any human, both in height and build. The monster looked like it could toss a tank a couple of miles away. It made a strange vocal sound as it approached the man that had arrived before it.

Malcolm started to freak out. “No, there’s demons coming out! What?! But it’s a fake portal! It’s just a lighting effect! What?! How is that happening?”

The demon grabbed the man before he had a chance to run away. It continued to vocalize before throwing him against a wall. It glared at Marine and slowly started to approach him as a second demon entered the room through the portal.

“No, there’s more coming?!” Buttrugger calmed himself down a bit before speaking to Marine, who was in serious danger. “Okay, you may have to kill them—”

Then the demons were dead.

“Oh,” Malcolm said, surprised at the sudden death of the demons. “Wow. They’re dead already.” He shrugged. “Okay.” His hand slowly moved down towards the control panel. “Well, I guess I’ll just… _send you to Hell_!” He let out a maniacal laugh as he pulled a switch.

The light from the portal grew brighter and the dimensional doorway to Hell seemed to pull Marine towards it. He grabbed onto the nearby railing to avoid being sucked into the portal. But his grip was unfortunately not strong enough to resist the powerful force. He flew into the portal and found himself inside what appeared to be the _Food Simulator_ video game he had played previously.

He closed his eyes in disgust. “Okay, no! I am done going through esophaguses, er, esophagi. I don’t know. Whatever.”


	16. Felecia and the Giant Dog

Marine exited the portal to find himself in a dark and hot place. Every structure around him was made entirely of rock. The environment glowed orange from flames that were spread everywhere. Orange light came from many crevices on the floor. In the distance, he could hear the sound of hundreds of tormented screams. He felt his body shiver as he finally realized where he was.

He was in Hell.

He saw nearby the floating cube named Felecia. She had spinning blades coming out of her body that allowed her to fly in the air. She looked at Marine, slightly surprised. She opened her small mouth to talk.

“Oh, hello,” she said. “I didn’t think anyone else would be here. I came here to hide from my husband because he’s dumber than a rock.” Suddenly, her form started to change and she grew bigger. “Oh, I’m transforming!”

Felicia’s size increased exponentially, transforming into a large four-legged creature. “Oh, now I’m a giant dog!” the creature said in a low growling voice. “I want to play. Play!”

Then Marine teleported in front of the dog, even though he was already in the area. So it made no sense why he would need to teleport there, but who cares about details?

The dog gasped at the sight of Marine, and shouted with excitement, “Play! Play.”

Then the dog started to feel pain coursing through its body. It thrashed around, shouting, “Oh, I forgot I’m twenty years old and it’s time for me to die!” Then the large animal laid down on its side, and its final breath was drawn as its body remained still.

Marine felt bad for the poor creature. “Aw, that’s too bad.” He approached its corpse and gently caressed its head. “I actually wanted to play with him.”

Then he turned around and was surprised to see Felecia floating right there behind him. “Oh,” he said, looking back at the dog, confused. “Well, now you’re not a dog?”

The cube-shaped woman tilted, which Marine assumed was a shrug. “Yeah, I know,” she said. “It doesn’t make sense. I don’t really get it either. But I’ve been thinking it over, and I guess I’ll go back to the real world and apologize to my husband for disappearing for so long.”

Marine nodded with an approving smile. It would be nice to see this marriage go on happily.

“Even though he probably forgot that I was gone,” she continued. “He probably forgot he was even married. He’s so stupid. Haha! Oh well.”

Marine’s smile had faded into a look of disapproval. Perhaps “happily” wasn’t the correct word to describe it.


	17. The Reformed Menace

Having somehow gotten out of Hell and back into the factory, Marine opened a door to a room where the YouTuber, Elliot Swann sat on the floor injured. A pool of blood formed on the floor beneath him, although he had no visible injuries to bleed out from. But he did have an idea where the man was bleeding from.

Elliot called out to Marine, “Hey you.” Marine approached him as he continued. “I remember you. You—” He was cut off by a few throat-destroying coughs. “You des—” More violent coughs. “You destroyed my computer.

Marine knelt in front of Elliot, his face displaying an apologetic look.

Elliot breathed with difficulty as he continued to speak. “You may have ruined my YouTube career, but I’ll be able to forgive you if you can stop your sergeant from destroying everything.” He winced in pain as he adjusted his sitting position. “He slapped my butt so hard that I’m dying. My buddy went after him. So if you ever find him, could you do me a favor?”

Marine nodded. He was all for fulfilling a dying man’s wishes, so long as they were reasonable.

“Could you continue my youTube channel and maybe… I dunno, like…” He struggled to find words. Then he gestured towards his face. “You could remove my face. You could pretend you’re me.”

That sounded like the least reasonable demand Marine had ever received from a dying man.

“I mean, I’m totally fine with that. I’m gonna be dead soon anyway, so, like… yeah.”

Marine had no desire to do such a thing.

Elliot adjusted his position again, the agony apparent on his face. “My butt hurts so bad. Yeah, I’m gonna die from that. You can die from butt injuries. Definitely.”

Marine just about had enough of the weirdness that was going on in this facility, so he decided to leave Elliot to die alone.

# **********

“I’m-a sneakin’,” Jack Campbell said as he sneaked through a series of hallways, looking for Butt-Slapping Bob. The halls were quiet and practically empty, save for a few tentacles growing out of the walls.

Jack spoke again, but much louder this time, almost shouting. “I’m being very quiet as to not alert the guards to my location!” Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, “I’m being quiet!”

# **********

“Okay, it seems I wasn’t quiet enough,” the voice of Jack Campbell said as Marine rounded a corner to find the man laying on the floor, a puddle of blood forming under his butt. Marine had been following the sound of idiotic yelling. Now he finally found the source: Jack, another victim of Butt-Slapping Bob’s butt-slapping.

Jack took notice as Marine walked closer to him. “I’m trying to find your boss. He ate the chicken nuggets and he’s evil now.” The dying man pointed at Marine. “You must stop him. I’m gonna lay here and take a nap.”

Jack laid his head down and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, instead of taking a nap, the older man had succumbed to his butt injuries, his breathing stopped, and his body stilled. Marine didn’t feel anything for him, however, because he wasn’t a particularly important character in this story. So he continued down the hallway and entered a large room.

There, in the middle of the room, was what looked like his boss, but he was mutated into something horrible. His body’s shape was so distorted, it was hardly even recognizable. His torso was merged with what looked like the base of a tank, with the treads to fit. He reminded Marine of the Doom Hunter from _Doom Eternal_ , which wasn’t released when this dub was made, but Bob looked a lot uglier, like something out of _Resident Evil_.

The abomination waved his arms in the air as he shouted gleefully, “I’ve been reformed?” He lowered his arms. “I’m tired of slapping butts, and of being evil, so I’m gonna just lay here and take a nap.” He slumped forward and instantly fell asleep.

Marine had a hard time believing that his boss had changed his ways. But seeing as he was out of jail, he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. But he felt a little puzzled as he said to himself, “Geez, why is everyone so tired and wanna take a nap all the time?”


	18. Felecia Saves Humanity But Marine Gets Arrested

Marine had just been wandering around the facility. He had come to discover that the cause of Butt-Slapping Bob’s transformation was his consumption of chicken nuggets. But how he got a hold of them Marine didn’t know. But if this was what chicken nuggets did to people, then it was only right that Marine continue searching for Mr. Buttrugger to stop him before something like this happened to someone else.

He wound up at a dead end. It was a small room made out of large bricks. A fiery light shone out of the gaps in the floor. It was starting to look like Hell again. Perhaps that’s where he was, but he had no memory of entering a portal. It was likely that Hell was beginning to merge with the real world. That certainly didn’t sound like a good thing at all.

There had to be a way to stop it. But how?

Then something impacted the other side of the wall, sending the bricks flying. Marine jumped to the side to avoid being hit. “Whoa,” he exclaimed. “I must be at the demolition derby. Because I can see the demolition.”

He climbed over the bricks and through the giant hole in the wall. He found himself in a large cave. Between cracks of the walls came the bright orange glow of a fire. What he stood upon was a large round platform. In the center of the platform was a hole. He started walking towards it when he noticed movement from above his head. He looked up to realize that he had walked between the legs of a figure that stood at least 20 feet tall.

The creature stood on goat legs, had what appeared to be a rocket launcher replacing its right hand, and had two horns jutting from each side of its head, which curved inward and ended at a point. Marine stared up in horror at the sight of the creature.

“Hi,” the goat-like creature shouted in a loud high-pitched voice, “I’m Larry!”

Marine awkwardly shuffled further into the room as he greeted Larry with a small wave.

Larry continued. “I’m here to help you close this giant demon butthole that opened up in the ground, because I am a good guy, obviously. So let’s work together!”

Then Felecia arrived out of nowhere and darted straight at Larry’s left leg. Her spinning blades sped up and as she flew by his leg, her blades dug into the limb just at the knee, severing it completely. Larry cried out in pain as the detached leg fell to the floor. He collapsed to the floor. Grasping what was left of the limb, he looked up at Felecia.

“Why did you do that?!” he cried. “I just wanted to help!”

Then Felecia made a beeline for his neck, slicing deeply into it.

The poor man thrashed around in agony. “Oh no!” He cried, even though his throat was slashed. “Now I’ll never get that merit badge!” Then he keeled over and died.

Marine looked at Felecia, appalled by her actions. “Geez, Felecia, why the hell did you kill him?”

Felecia flew towards the hole. “Because the only way for me to close this butthole is for me to sacrifice myself! Bye!”

She flew inside the hole, and seconds later, the air from inside started rushing out of it as it started to close up. Marine held his hands over his nose and mouth to hide from the horrible stench. But unfortunately, it was not enough. Dizziness overwhelmed him, and he passed out for what only felt like a second before his eyes opened and he found himself somewhere else.

He ran his mind through his memories to make sure that he wasn’t just dreaming about everything that occurred in this place. When he realized that he was laying on a puddle of dried blood, he concluded that everything he had experienced was indeed real.

He slowly sat up, placing his back against the wall as he sighed with exhaustion. He rubbed his eyes and examined his surroundings. Obviously, he was back in the factory of the Chicken Nugget Farm. But this time, it was quiet. No imps, demons, or screams of the damned. He had done it. The portal that the demons were entering from was now closed and the mystery of the missing chicken nuggets had been solved. But he still wondered how he got here.

He looked around and saw beside him a trail of blood leading from his position to a door. The blood trail also went straight ahead and around the corner of a desk, where a human hand lay still. Someone must have dragged him here just before they died.

Marine was about to stand up to check on the person before the door opened and two robotic dogs walked in. Right behind them were two police officers, who began searching the room immediately. They split up and searched each side of the room.

The officer on the far side of the room shined his flashlight in all directions as he asked the other, “Why do you and I sound exactly the same?”

“What do you mean?” the other cop asked.

“Our voices. They sound exactly the same. What’s the deal with that?”

The other officer finally noticed Marine and approached him. “I have no idea, but that’s not important right now.” He crouched down and grabbed Marine by the arm. “We count this guy. He’s alive and he’s probably the cause of all the demons and stuff. We must arrest him.”

Marine looked flabbergasted as the other cop came to help the other lift Marine to his feet. Before he could say anything, they forced him to walk towards the door on the other side of the room.

“You’re going to jail for a long time, buddy,” the officer said.

Marine tried to protest, but the cops would hear none of it. As they walked across the room, Marine had the opportunity to get a view of the man who had likely dragged him to this room. When he walked past the desk, he was shocked to discover that he was looking at the corpse of the YouTuber, Elliot Swann.

“Oh, that guy’s dead,” one of the cops said, pointing to Elliot. “He’s very dead.”

Marine felt bad for him. No one should ever have to die this way. Slapping could be a very dangerous act, especially when done to people's butts. He would be willing to continue the man's YouTube channel, but there was the matter that Elliot had never told Marine the password for his Google account.

But now, he was being arrested for something he had nothing to do with. Well, at least he happened to be wearing a body camera throughout the entire investigation. So he had plenty of evidence to prove his innocence. 

He would be able to rest easy, knowing that the universe was no longer doomed to become a giant hellhole.


	19. The New Buttrugger

Inside the Hell dimension, Buttrugger let out an evil laugh. “Little do they know I have absorbed all the power of the chicken nuggets.”

His consumption of chicken nuggets has turned him into a monster. He sported a victorious smile as he felt the power of his new form grow. His head was attached to a long neck that was stretched out and continued inside the mouth of another creature. The creature looked somewhat like a giant demon bat. The creature was merely skin and bone, and its wings had several holes in them.

The creature sucked Buttrugger’s head into its mouth like spaghetti, causing him to panic. “Aah! Help! I’ve been eaten!”

The creature gave a loud screech as it flapped its wings, thrusting itself up into the air. As it flew the voice of a narrator started speaking.

“Will Dr. Buttrugger ever get uneaten by that monster?” my voice rang out as the creature landed on a large chunk of rock, roaring again. “Will the chicken nuggets ever be destroyed?” The monster took off into the air again as I continued narrating. “Where is that thing going? Where did my wife put my car keys?”

What was I thinking?

“I don’t know,” I continued. “But find out next time on Gämé Dubs!”

The monster cried out once more as it flew into the camera in some sort of attempt to jump scare the audience.


End file.
